Lullaby
by wolflovexXx
Summary: Tom Riddle had always been a man that found love hard, but after the death of Harry, his beloved, he found that life had gotten just a little bit harder seeing as he was now a single father to his little girl. AU, OOC, M-PREG, Character Death, OC, ONE-SHOT. slash TR/HP LV/HP


**WOLF: HEY Guys new One-shot!**

**Yaa I know a lot of you are mad I haven't been working on my Encoded Core, but never fear I will be getting back to it soon. **

**I will be getting some time off soon to real put some effort in on working so the new chapter will be done soon.**

**On a different note here is the plot bunny that was killing me last night. I had to write it!**

**WARNINGS: OOC Harry, and Tom. M-PREG, Character death, OCs**

**I do not own Harry Potter JKR does but this plot is my own, same with any of the OCs that you will run into.**

* * *

The screams scared Tom. He knew they would end but to hear the one person he knew to be so strong, so persistent, scream with such pain made him worry.

His beloved, his little consort, the one who was once his worst enemy was in such pain.

Harry had once upon a time been Tom's biggest problem, but one evening was all it took to turn their lives around.

On the night of the third challenge instead of trying to kill Harry right after his resurrection Tom realized that Harry was acting odd. He was clearly not fully within his own mind. Out of curiosity Tom had broken into Harry's mind he then found not only a piece of his own soul but that Harry had suffered at the hands of filthy muggles. A child being treated worse than dirt.

It was little more than a split second decision that caused Tom to take Harry into his arms and apparate them to his run down manor.

It took weeks for Tom to get Harry to trust him, let alone talk to him but it was time well spent.

No one knew of what happened to the missing boy or that Tom had been revived. Tom had made it clear from the start that Harry would not be returned to Hogwarts, not after Tom had spent so much time healing all of Harry's wounds from his time with his muggle family. No, Harry would remain by Tom's side as the man slowly brought his body back to health.

No one would have guessed at the age of seventeen Harry would have admitted his crush for Voldemort. It was not something he had accepted easily. To realize that the man that had been hell bent on killing you and had in fact killed your parents was your first true love was hard.

Harry had grown up craving for affection; his 'family' had ignored him from the start, forcing him to do the jobs they never wanted to bother with, and starving him when he couldn't complete the jobs. And the physical abuse he would get anytime that he had spoken out or tried to get any positive attention. He never knew what it was like to be hugged softly. He never knew what it was like for someone to help him fall asleep after his violent nightmares.

From the very start Harry had been unloved and oh so willing to do anything to have someone to care for him.

For his worst fear, his parent's murder, the man who wanted to kill him to be the first one to treat him right was something that made Harry so frightened. He wanted the attention. He wished that Voldemort would pay full attention to him; he had started with just wanting to be around the man to simply wishing that he would put all his devotion on Harry.

As time moved on Harry grew use to not seeing anyone but Voldemort and a select few of the Death Eaters. It had even gotten to the point that he no longer cared to return to his once close friends.

It was during his time away he realized that they had never treated him right. They bossing him around (Hermione), said rude or jealous words to him (Ron), trying to force him into a relationship (Ginny), and flat out calling him a liar (most of the student body). In the end Harry didn't feel much loss when he left them behind.

Luna was still his friend, his closest one in fact. She didn't care that he was with the Dark Lord. She had been more than happy to follow him to that side of the war after the wrong treatment from the Light. Neville had chosen to be neutral in the upcoming war much like the Weasley twins.

And so with time passing as it did, Tom was able to take over the Wizarding World without anyone but Dumbledore interfering, and even that only took Tom a little bit of time to remove the problem.

Still this had drawn Tom to his current situation; his beloved little Harry birthing their child. They had gotten married the year after the war, with Harry at the age of eighteen, now nine years later Harry had gotten pregnant with the use of a potion.

Harry had always wanted a child, one that would allow their family to be complete; Tom on the other hand had never thought he would be a parent until Harry had begged him for a child.

Nine months after his Harry was now giving birth to their child, they hadn't known what the gender would be wanting it all to be a surprise.

Tom winced again when he heard another scream. He just knew something had gone wrong. The nurses had pushed him out of the room over an hour ago, but at this point he was about to storm in and find out what they were doing to be causing his lover so much pain.

Though it was only moments later when he heard one last scream of pure agony had he realized he had, had enough. Forcing the door open he nearly gasped at the sight of Harry.

His small raven was spread out in the bed, pale and bright with a sheen of sweat. His normally vibrant green eyes were dull with pain. The nurses were all standing around him, some flicking their wands to run scans, some standing on the other side of the room caring for some small pink object, which Tom guessed to be his child. Dull eyes looked to him as Harry moved a hand for Tom to grab.

The nurses finally realizing he was there moved aside to let him though and he grasped Harry's hand in his. Small pale lips smile at him weakly.

"Take care of her." Tom could barely hear the words Harry spoke but as soon as he did it felt like his stomach had become a stone.

"Of course, after all I'll have you there to make sure I do," Tom whispered knowing in his heart that his words were false.

Harry shook his head softly, eyes turning teary. "I love you Tom. Take good care of her," he whispered as his breathing became slower.

"I promise," Tom spoke, his voice hard with determination. Harry smiled as tears slipped from his eyes and his hand slowly grew lax.

Tom gripped his hand tighter. "Do something!" he snapped at the nurses who just stood nearby some of them crying softly.

"I'm sorry my Lord, we don't know what's wrong," one said meekly.

Tom turned to his love and felt like something had smashed his heart, Harry had stopped breathing, he was gone.

* * *

Tom's daughter was like a spitting image of her mother. Black hair that grew off her head in wild curls wide green eyes. Hell even her nose was the same.

It crushed Tom to look at her. His lover was dead; he had died giving birth to this child, one that Tom had not really wanted in the beginning. True as the pregnancy had carried out he had grown to accept Harry's pregnancy and the arrival of their child but that didn't change that Tom had not wanted to have her at first; something told him that it would only hurt him in the end, and he was right.

* * *

The crying was driving him even more insane. He couldn't get away, she was constantly balling her eyes out, either for food, to have her diaper changed or to have him pay attention to her.

He didn't know what to do; Harry had always been the compassionate one of the two. Harry was supposed to be here taking care of this child not him!

* * *

At this point Tom was surprised he hadn't broken down crying, after all his daughter, whom he had finally gotten around to naming her, Primrose Jasmine Riddle. He figured Harry would have loved the name after all it not only was a link to his mother but the meaning had struck a chord with him, "I can't live without you", yes it was a very fitting name.

Still his daughter had made it so Tom could not sleep on most nights. He was lucky to have even one night of full sleep and at this point he didn't think he could keep going on like this. Soon he was going to do something that he might regret later but he just didn't know what to do anymore, his heart still grieved for Harry while his body had begun to shut down from the lack of rest.

* * *

Adoption had been an option Tom realized, surely it could work! He would no longer have to see the face of his beloved and he would get the night rest that he so needed…. Then again he couldn't do that, Harry had asked him to care for her; Harry had begged him on his death bed to care for their child. Tom just didn't know anymore.

* * *

At this point Tom had been dragging himself through the task of caring for Primrose as well as himself. His ears hurt, his head hurt and most of all his heart did.

At this point he almost felt the strongest form of regret for not killing Harry that day so many years ago; at least at that time he could have prevented this pain that he felt now.

* * *

Primrose had been causing her usual rucks when Tom had finally met his breaking point. It had only been four months after Harry's death but at this time thought he would rather kill himself.

Primrose had been crying nonstop for the last hour no matter what Tom did. She wasn't eating, she didn't need to be changed or burped. He couldn't see what was wrong with her. Placing his head in his palms to try and calm himself as the tears of frustration finally slipped from his eyes. Without warning a snap caused Tom's head to snap up and watch as the book that had once been his beloved's fall from the broken book shelf.

As the spine hit the floor the book flipped open to the center. From its core a small ball of light grew to the size of Tom's hand.

It was a miniature hologram like beam that showed his Harry as he sat and rubbed his swollen belly. Tom knew this was at the eight month line of his pregnancy and almost left the room before the soft voice filled the room.

All the time

I would cry

All the time

I was yours and you were mine

But time will pass

And you will cry

But love will find

So I'll sing you a lullaby

My Lullaby

Baby please don't cry

My Lullaby

My love will keep you safe through the night

Baby please don't cry

Mama will sing you your lullaby

My Lullaby

My Lullaby

All the time

Lost to you

Our memory lost in your mine

You were mine I was yours

Baby so don't cry

Let it mend

Let it heal

And I will sing you a lullaby

Just don't cry love and I will sing

You one last lullaby

The ball of light flickered before Harry faded from sight leaving the room quiet.

Tom's tears fell harder at the words; it felt as if Harry had been singing not only to their daughter but to him as well.

Tom looked to his child and saw the large green eyes staring at where her mother had left behind.

Slowly Tom moved to the little girl's side and lifted her into his arms. She looked at him and a small smile slipped over her pouty lips.

Titling his lips softly he stroked his finger across her cherub cheek and listened to the soft giggle that escaped her mouth. A small smile grew on Tom's lips as he leaned down to kiss the little girl's head.

Harry was right he didn't need to cry, time would pass, and though they were away from one another he knew that Harry had been his. They had loved and they could still love even if Harry was gone, after all he would see him again one day. But right now he had to keep their baby from crying herself, after all Harry had asked him to be there for her, for him.

* * *

Primrose loved her papa. He wasn't someone who showed other people how he felt but she knew he loved her back.

Tom Riddle, or Voldemort as others called him, was her favorite person in her seven year old mind. She loved him like no other.

Her papa would always wake her with a soft kiss to her head before he helped her move about her day, making sure she ate her breakfast and had her clothes on right.

He always was there to eat lunch and dinner with her even when he was busy with work and he always kissed her again before helping her into bed, at which point he would pull out mama's worn book and play it so she could fall asleep.

She also knew that her papa missed her mama. He would always look so sad when he pulled out his old book and it would show him.

Primrose had to say she thought her mama was really pretty. He was short but his hair looked soft. His smile was kind but her favorite part was his eyes. Primrose knew she had her mama's eyes, but he looked so much kinder. There were wrinkles around his mouth and eyes that made him look like he was always smiling and Primrose really liked how those made him look.

Still Primrose loved her papa most, mama coming in really close as her second.

* * *

The years had gone fast for Tom; before he knew it Primrose was going for her first year of Hogwarts. He wished Harry could have been there to see it but he quickly shook his head to clear that thought and waved to his little girl as her train pulled away.

He smiled sadly as he walked away, home would feel so empty without her.

* * *

Like her mother Primrose turned out to be a full-fledged Gryffindor. The red colors looked good on her he had to tell the truth. She had told him the hat hadn't been sure which house to put her, mentioning something about how it had, had the same problem with Harry, not knowing whether she belonged in the house of snakes or the house of lions.

She had told it to choose what it thought would be best and in the end she wound up in her mother's house. Tom couldn't even say he was bothered somehow he knew she would end up there no matter what his Death Eaters said.

* * *

Primrose had never realized her mother had been so important in her school. During her first year she had learnt that he had been the child that had stopped her father from winning the first war. This had in the end surprised her to the point she had to look up more about him.

She learnt many things that year that most people her age had no clue had happened but it made her only love her mother more, even though she grew more confused how her parents had come to be together.

* * *

In her second year Primrose had tried out for the quidditch team, in that same year she found herself the seeker of the team. She also came to know that her mama had been the youngest seeker within the school as well as one of the best; it made her proud to know she was able to play the same role as her mother.

* * *

Her third year had been far more dangerous. Her papa had almost withdrawn her from school after some group of rebels had tried to attack the school and Ministry.

In the end she had been pulled into the problem when she had gone to visit Hogsmeade with a few friends and had found herself kidnaped. She hadn't meant to hit the guy that had kidnaped her with a dark spell but her papa had taught her to never leave herself open for attack.

After she had used her magic her papa had been able to track her down and rescue her, but not before she had learnt that the group that had captured her had once been her mama's 'friends'. They had constantly said mean and hateful things about him. Primrose had never felt more hateful towards another person until then.

* * *

Primrose's fourth year was a lot calmer than the last. She had found the Chamber of Secrets. Within the stony walls she found the decayed snake body as well as a large dry puddle of blood. At this point she called her father to the school and he had used a spell which caused the chosen activity within the room to be replayed.

The two of them had been forced to watch as her mama was forced to fight for his life against the large snake and her own father's memory.

She had been so mad at him for days that she had not talked to him or even sent him any owls. It was because of this he was forced to explain to her how he and her mother had become a partnership rather than enemies.

In the end Primrose forgave her father, even though it hurt to know that he had been so hell bent on the death of her hero.

* * *

In Primrose's fifth year she had found herself with her first boyfriend. He was nice but she knew something was missing. He was just so plain like there was little to no life in him, no spirit.

He father had been upset that she had started dating; after all to him she was still his little girl.

Primrose knew that it had hurt him when she finally started to date but she was growing up and couldn't be young forever.

* * *

In her sixth year she had found herself at the other end of a marriage proposal. The boy had been slapped so hard that the sound had resounded through the Great Hall.

Primrose had given the boy a chance to tell her why he was asking for her hand, it had taken careful listening skills for her to grasp that he had only wanted her for her body and for her importance in their country.

Her father had heard about it in the end. She had not been surprised when he turned up missing a week later.

* * *

Primrose's last year of Hogwarts had been very quiet. She had refused to date due to the NEWTS testing, her father had approved.

* * *

When Primrose had gotten her job her father had been shocked that she had gone for politics.

Tom had expected that she would have been like Harry and gone for something like the Auror, or Mediwitch, instead she had followed him in his steps and gone for the harsh life of battles with words. He only could hope that his little girl would do well.

* * *

It had been 24 years after Harry had passed. Tom still mourned his dead lover. Harry had always been his reason for going, but Primrose had become another reason.

This was why when she had nearly died because of an ambush on the Ministry by a new group of rebels he had extracted his revenge in the most vicious ways he knew. The rebels had been an unimportant group, one that Tom would never to have expected to attack but they had none the less and his baby had nearly left him.

From that moment on Primrose had been placed with his strongest Death Eaters as her bodyguards, no one would kill his little girl while he knew that there was a way to keep her safe even if she didn't like it.

* * *

It was when Primrose was 26 that she had finally married. The boy had turned out to be Humfried Weasley.

It had shocked Tom when he had found out that Luna Lovegood had married Fred Weasley. The two had only one child. That child being Humfried, his name meaning the god of peace.

Tom had to say that even though he didn't like that he had to give his daughter away the two were a very good match, one that he was sure would last.

* * *

The years had gone by quickly Tom would admit. Only 43 years after Harry had passed but he could still remember the day like it was yesterday.

Primrose had grown up to be a beautiful woman. She had taken after her mother so many times over, though Tom did see a bit of his temperament in his daughter that much he knew for sure.

Primrose had, much to Tom's complete worry, given birth to a beautiful little boy, whom she had named Jammi Diarmaid Weasley.

He had turned out to be a wonderful boy, but something in Tom just wouldn't let him become close to the child. While the boy had taken some of his traits, the pointed nose for one, Tom just couldn't find it in him to really grow closer to the boy.

Jammi was kind and his red hair was very soft but something in Tom's heart just wouldn't let him get closer. Now that wasn't to say he ignored the boy. No, the boy was given quite a bit of attention from Tom.

Still in the end Tom knew that as his time drew near he was proud to know that Harry's blood had continued on.

* * *

When Primrose had reached the age of 50 she knew her father's time had come. He was in fact the oldest wizard alive. And in truth she felt sorry for him. While it was not unusual for wizards and witches to live longer than normal humans, he was a far older man than the normal age group.

For over 50 years he had lived without her mother alone when he raised her.

In her opinion he had done a great job. Tom was not known for being a kind man, nor was he known for his calm attitude. She knew that it had taken every inch of his love to keep him from giving up, but that was why she could understand that her father had given her everything.

Tom was a very strong man, from his will to his body, but she knew that as time went on the loss of her mother had weighed him down so much that he had finally broken.

It was four months after her birthday that she realized that Tom Riddle had begun destroying his own Horcruxes.

To once again be united with his lover Tom knew that he would have to die and so he began hunting down his soul.

It was after he had finally found his last soul piece, his locket, that Tom finally found his old age catching up with him.

* * *

Primrose watched as her bedridden father slowly started to pass on. He looked so ill that she feared that his death would be any second.

She knew that he was happy to know the outcome of his work. The Wizard World had finally found peace. Tom had worked hard in his years; he had made several unions with other wizarding groups. In the end he had managed to combine every single head.

Primrose had taken on her father's mantle, knowing it had not only made him proud but pleased to know all his hard work would not be taken for granted.

He smiled at his little girl.

"Prim, go and get me your mother's book," he asked her softly.

The small raven haired girl quickly left to grab the book from the room that had once been her's.

Returning to her father's room she passed the book to his hands.

With shaky fingers he opened the book and sat back to watch and listen to his little lover one last time.

Stroking his fingers across the books pages one last time he turned to his daughter.

"He knew he was going to die," Tom whispered softly.

Primrose looked at her father sadly.

"He had always known which battles he could win or lose and I guess he knew he would lose this one."

"Father," she whispered as she took his hand in hers.

He have her had a careful squeeze. "Everything is fine little flower. My time may be near but that only means that at long last I will finally see your mother once again."

Primrose nodded sadly. Tom's breathing picked up far more than was normal and Primrose shot forward to hug her father. "Thank you," she said softly, "thank you for raising me."

Tom smiled at his child one last time before his body shuddered and he released one last breath of air.

Primrose allowed herself to cry as her father finally passed on.

Harry's book falling on to Tom's lap closed softly as it was clear that the holder was no longer awake.

* * *

He stood in the west corridor of his manor, a corridor he had not walked through in a very, very long time.

The stones had been turned white and the area around him seemed to be eternally lit.

It was the slight scuffling noise behind him that brought his attention to the one person he had longed to see.

Standing there in all his glory was Tom's little lion. Turning around slowly to look at him better Tom had to hold back the choking feeling in his throat.

Harry smiled at him and tilted his head before opening his arms inviting Tom to come closer.

Slowly one step at a time Tom started move in close enough to pull Harry into his arms, shoving his face into Harry's hair.

He inhaled deeply, catching the spicy scent that was Harry.

Tears once again had begun flowing from his eyes. Looking down he saw Harry's bright green eyes looking up at him with tears flowing just as freely.

Tom swooped down to connect their lips. Firmly to show just how much he missed his little love.

Cupping Tom's cheek Harry nuzzled his cheek.

"Thank you, even when it was so hard on you, you still kept your promise." Oh, how Tom had longed to hear his voice again, that soft calm voice that soothed his nerves.

"I promised I would. I gave you my word," Tom whispered, almost fearing that if he spoke any louder the illusion that was this happiness would fade and he would be left alone again.

"That you did my love, which you did." Harry said with the softest of smiles. "And it was thanks to you that she turned out as she did. All thanks to you."

Tom smiled at him. "But it was thanks to you that I could keep going, even in death you were my motivation. My reason to keep trying."

With a soft smile Harry tippy toes and kissed Tom. "I love you, more than you would ever know."

"And I you," Tom replied.

Grinning up at his husband Harry took the older man's hands in his and slowly pulled to lead him towards a door, their once bedroom, the room Tom had not entered since Harry's death. "Come love it's time to move on, there is much to enjoy and family to bother." Harry grinned as he tugged.

Tom smiled and followed, yes he would enjoy the afterlife, after all he now had his Harry by his side again, and this time he would not he letting him go without them walking to the end side by side.

All the time

I would cry

All the time

I was yours and you were mine

But time will pass

And you will cry

But love will find

So I'll sing you a lullaby

My Lullaby

Baby please don't cry

My Lullaby

My love will keep you safe through the night

Baby please don't cry

Mama will sing you your lullaby

My Lullaby

My Lullaby

All the time

Lost to you

Our memory lost in your mine

You were mine I was yours

Baby so don't cry

Let it mend

Let it heal

And I will sing you a lullaby

Just don't cry love and I will sing

You one last lullaby

One last lullaby

* * *

**WOLF: Hey guys make sure you let me know what you thought. I would like to know! In any case if any of you all are wondering what made this story come about it was Nickelback's song Lullaby. No the story is not exactly like the video, it was only an influence to me.**

**Also no Primrose's name did not come from Hunger games. i had been going through google looking for black flowers and happened to run across a black Primrose image and thought, "that's the one!" the Meaning of the name only helped in the decision. **

**The song in this story is also one i wrote myself so no you will not be finding it on youtube or anything like that. **


End file.
